


Always and Forever

by TheWeepingRaven



Series: When The Ashes Hit The Ground [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Secret Circle (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Genius Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Klaus Mikaelson’s son, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Major Original Character(s), Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Necromancer Harry Potter, Past Relationship(s), Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Harry, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death, Tribrid Harry Potter, Vampire Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter, Witch Harry Potter, Wizard Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson never gave much thought to children, especially children of his own flesh and blood. That is until a letter appears before him, informing him that he is a father.Harald Niklaus Jameson Mikaelson, known as Harry James Potter to the Wizarding World, is Klaus’ son through the creative and inventive measures of Lily and James Potter.After their death, it’s up to Klaus, his siblings, and an Immortal witch to prepare Harald “Harry” to survive in their world and a world that decrees him their Savior. Having the unique privilege of being born a Tribrid, the very first Vampire-Witch/Wizard-Werewolf in existence, Harry must navigate the treacherous world of the Supernatural while growing up surrounded by the fickle and the sheep.Will Harry survive with his morality intact? Or will he forgo those morals and embrace his father’s iniquity? Only time will tell.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/James Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/Lily Evans Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: When The Ashes Hit The Ground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009323
Comments: 57
Kudos: 174





	1. November 1st, 1981

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> I am very much still working on my other stories, but I’m trying to work on timelines for my other stories and the ideas I have for them all. I will be posting new chapters in the next couple of days that I am nearly completed with. Hopefully, no other obligations get in the way, as these chapters are my older stories, like Return to the Beginning and I Feed My Monster Deep Inside, among various others.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I’m not entirely sure on how to begin writing this letter to you. For these last couple of months, James and I have struggled on the right thing to say. How do you tell someone, who you fell in love with so quickly and thoroughly, that we never meant to hurt you?_

_We certainly don’t mean to make you feel used, if that is what happens, by the time this letter reaches its end. We never wanted to be yet another of the various people that have betrayed your trust. If that is what happens, we’re truly sorry we made you feel this way._

_I suppose we should start from the beginning. Why we met the way we did, why James and I were so eager to fall into bed with you. We were just some young nineteen year olds, trying to handle the fact that James was sterile, by no fault of his own, but by a Black Magical Curse, that even I was never able to undo._

_Following the news from a Specialist we saw, James and I had long discussions on how we could have a child to call ours. We could have adopted, but I wanted a child I would carry inside me, to feel that child grow every day, just as James wanted to be able to see our child grow within my womb._

_After countless discussions over the course of a couple of weeks, James and I finally came to the conclusion that we should find someone, that he and I both agreed on, that would be a good fit to be the father of our child. For weeks, we searched in London, visiting various pubs and clubs, until we finally came across you. You caught our attention immediately. That night, we unobtrusively watched and studied you, and became more and more enchanted by you. It didn’t take us long to realize that you were the one we wanted to be the father of our child._

_I’m sure by now you may be getting a sense of what we are trying to tell you. I’m sure you are in disbelief at what we are hinting at. James and I are aware of who and what you are. We knew it by the end of the night. We both knew that it should be impossible to conceive a child with you, if James and I were ordinary mortals, but we’re not mortals at all. We are part of a hidden society known as the Wizarding World. They hide from the Mortals, in their belief that they are superior to everyone else._

_James is what you would call a Pureblood Wizard. He is someone who comes from a long heritage of wizardkind. He is able to perform magic, and not the sort of magic that you are used to. This brand of magic needs a quasi-sentient magical instrument, through which a witch or wizard can channel her or his magic, which is known as a wand._

_I myself have always been able to perform two brands of magic. I am able to perform both magic of Wizardkind and witchcraft. With my witchcraft, as I’m sure you know, I am able to affect the energy around me, I can alter the natural world through a variety of supernatural means._

_My ability to use witchcraft magic comes from my birth father, a Dark witch of the Blackwell Family, is unaware of my birth. My birth mother is a werewolf, born of the Apisi Werewolf Bloodline, and a daughter of the Lockwood Family, who gave me up for adoption before her death._

_My wizarding magic is something that formed entirely on it’s own. I am what is called a Muggleborn in the Wizarding World. I have an impalpable and immaterial Core inside me, as all Wizardkind does, that allows me to tap into the power that exists within me, and perform spells, create potions, and fly on a broomstick._

_These magics are what allowed me to perform a power and creature enhancing ritual, as well as making a fertility enhancing potion, that would give us a chance to have a child to call our own. It is the fact that you are part werewolf, that allowed this to work at all, Klaus. Even with that side currently locked away, it still exists within you, and the creature enhancing spell brought that part of yourself in your blood out. While it may not have broken your curse, it’s what allowed us a successful procreation._

_That night, when James and I showed ourselves to you, was the very same night I cast the ritual and drank the potion. That night is a truly cherished memory for James and I. In that weekend we spent together, I instantly knew that the ritual and potion worked, by the fifth day I knew I was pregnant with our child._

_I am sure by now you are furious, shocked, and betrayed, by what we did. We understand if you do, Klaus. We did in a way use you to gain something so precious. We have a son, a little boy nearing his six month, James and I gave him the name Harald Niklaus Jameson Mikaelson._

_In order to protect him from the dangerous threats that may wish to harm him, due to you being his father and what you are, we have been calling Harald by the nickname Harry. On a forged birth certificate, and to the Wizarding World, his name is Harry James Potter._

_Harald is such a beautiful little boy Klaus. He looks so much like you. With James’ blood adoption, which only adds to Harry's DNA, not takes away your part of it, he has perfect untidy dirty blond hair. His eyes are a beautiful bright emerald green. He has a creamy skin tone, something I’m sure he got from all of us. His smile reminds James and I of you, Klaus. He would be a near carbon copy of you, if not for the hints of James and I._

_Our little boy is so wonderful and magical Klaus. He has an ability, known as Metamorphmagus, in which he is known as a Metamorphmagi, that allows him to change how he looks. Whether it’s his hair, eyes, skin tone, or facial structure, he can look however he likes, with little difficulty. With a careful cast of glamour spells, we ensured that Harry looks like James and I, for his own protection, until he can control his Metamorphmagus ability._

_I don’t regret my choice of choosing you as our son’s biological father, no matter how unhappy the Spirits on the Other Side are. Or what they have told me and shown me through visions. I could care less about the Spirits opinions. They fear our son, they fear what he will become, and their fear makes them hate. They fear his power, as they know that he will become the most powerful being to exist, Klaus. They felt when he was born, Prophecies have been made in regards to his birth._

_He’s the world's first werewolf-witch/wizard-vampire Tribrid. The things our son will be able to achieve, will be legendary. Everyone will know his name and know him to be the most powerful being in the world. He’ll help you to achieve your goals Klaus, but don’t abuse him trust in doing so._

_While our precious little boy is gifted beyond anyone’s imagination, it comes with a high price. As I mentioned previously, there are various Prophecies regarding Harry that put our son in danger, Klaus._

_The Wizarding World, that James and I are a part of, is in a state of conflict with a Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort. He has a terrorist following of sycophants that call themselves Death Eaters. They seek to purify the wizarding community by eliminating wizards and witches born to non-magical parents. James and I have been a part of an opposing group of witches and wizards, known as the Order of the Phoenix, led by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. This resistance was created to fight against Voldemort and his followers attempt to gain control of the Wizarding World_

_While we fight against Voldemort, there are many within the Order that distrusts Dumbledore. He is a man of many facades and just as power hungry as Voldemort. Those that you should be able to trust, if Dumbledore doesn’t get his magic ensnared in them, is Molly and Arthur Weasley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, and Severus Snape. Go to them if you ever need information regarding the Wizarding World to protect our son._

_During our time fighting in this war James and I have battled against Voldemort thrice, and lived to tell the tale. Due to this, and our son being born as the seventh month dies, on the 31st of July, we are being targeted by Voldemort, who wishes to kill our little boy. He could become the victim of Voldemort and his reign of terror, if he isn’t stopped._

_James and I have plans for when we may one day be found by Voldemort. There is a spell that will allow us to save our baby boy, even if it is at the cost of our own lives. I pray to the Gods and Goddesses that it works, and if it does, please find out little boy Klaus. I fear what he will endure, with Dumbledore taking such a keen interest in Harry. We fear what he will do, should he discover what our son is. Dumbledore is not as accepting of Dark creatures as he likes everyone to believe, and Harald is a Dark creature in the eyes of the Wizarding World, should they ever find out about what he truly is._

_This letter was spelled to be sent to you the moment that James and I are killed. If you get this letter Klaus, then you need to find our son and protect him. James and I will only be able to do so much on the Other Side, in watching and helping Harald._

_Do for Harry what we are no longer able to do. He is your flesh and blood. Keep him safe and love our child as he should be loved._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter_

Klaus Mikaelson re-reads the letter with disbelief. _I have a son_? The very thought of a child of his own, a child that is extremely powerful, if what the letter said is true, is very intriguing. The very notion that he is a father, also stuns him, as he had never thought he would be a father. For a moment, he forgets about the rage and betrayal he feels at being used by Lily and James. Even if the couple said that wasn’t their intention. 

During his near one thousand years of being on this Earth, Klaus has had very few memorable sexual encounters with his flings. But James and Lily? They had been fun and not easily forgotten by the Immortal. Lily had been so vivacious and full of fire. Her dark red locks and beautiful emerald green eyes, full of life and an inner power that attracted him to her, had been eye catching. With James, he had been strong and clever. His messy ebony black hair and hazel eyes, full of mischievousness and love for his wife, had been very appealing to him. 

Rarely did Klaus ever initiate a threesome, especially with a married couple, but there had been something about the Potter’s that had caught his attention, and kept it ensnared. This interest is what made him confront the pair, after he noticed them watching him, and it’s what kept him entertained for a weekend with the couple. He had been captivated by the buoyantly young teenagers. Scarcely has Klaus ever been able to talk so easily to someone who wasn’t his family. 

Klaus had never really thought about _why_ Lily and James had been watching him that night. He knows he is handsome, and people find him attractive, and he hadn’t questioned it further than that. He had his witches on payroll and his own strength and speed to protect himself. Now that he knows it had been nights that they had watched him, and he had been unaware to an extent, makes him realize his own fallacy at not seeing the couple as the threat they were. 

He should have, as Klaus was never one to trust so easily, but he had been so frustrated and angry that day, with the very notion that he still had to wait for the Doppelganger to be born, that finding two willing paramours to distract him in bed, had been difficult to resist. Klaus can’t find it in himself to regret his time spent with the Potter’s, not if it means he has a _son_ . That he has a _child_ that is his flesh and blood. The very idea has him shaking his head in disbelief. Isn’t that a wondrous and curious thing? _I_ _’m a father,_ the very thought seems laughable and ludicrous _._ Whoever thought him a good candidate for a father, must be not of a sound mind. A smirk curls his lips as he laughs with very real amusement. Perhaps Lily and James were a bit on the crazy side, but that’s what had made them _fun_.

“Is something amusing, brother?” 

Klaus turns away from the desk he stands in front of, and where the letter had magically appeared, to face his two older brother’s, Alrik and Elijah, standing in the doorway of his office. “It appears I’m a father,” he says with apparent disbelief and surprise in his tone. It’s a warring emotional conflict that makes him torn between wanting to believe and rejecting the very idea. 

“A father? How is that possible?” Elijah questions as he steps further into the office. 

“A witch by the name of Lily Potter,” he replies dryly. He holds out the letter to his older brother’s. Alrik quickly appears beside Elijah, and silently he watches as the two read the letter with some disbelief of their own. It’s a short few minutes before they finish reading the letter and hand it back to Klaus. 

“Do you believe this to be true?” It’s Alrik, the oldest Mikaelson sibling, that asks the question. 

“I like to say that it is fake,” Klaus replies with deliberate consideration, “but Lily and James Potter were never ones to play practical jokes like this,” he says with conviction. While the Potter’s had been a bit playful and mischievous, it was always kindhearted, rather than being malicious. 

“If they are dead, as this letter suggests, then I want to find my son,” he says with firm conviction. He had never wanted children when he had been human, but now? Now he is being informed, through a letter of all things, that he is a father of a unique child, of a Tribrid, that is both a witch/wizard, werewolf, and vampire. This baby, and Harald is a baby to him, even if he is fifteen months old now, if what the letter says is true, is his own flesh and blood. Harald could be used against him, if any of his enemies discovered the truth about the child. What better way to have the most powerful child alive raised by him and benefiting him. 

“You’ll have our help as well, brother,” Elijah chimes in. If Klaus does have a son, then his nephew will have his aid and protection, especially if he’s in danger already, by a Prophecy. In his long life, Elijah knows how self-fulfilling they can be. But when someone actually believes in them? That’s just asking for trouble. 

“Yes, you will have our help, however it is needed,” Alrik agrees. “Like our family says, Always and Forever,” he remarks with a small amused smirk. “That is what we had promised to each other, so many years ago, and it doesn’t just extend to us now, but it also extends to your son Klaus,” he adds with a casual slip of his hands into his pockets. Harald, or rather Harry, is just a fifteen month old baby, who is in very grave danger, if the letter speaks the truth. “I’ll get Jack to perform a Locator Spell,” he says as he walks back towards the door at a human pace. 

“Thank you, brothers,” Klaus replies with a small smile and nod of thanks in appreciation to Elijah and Alrik. If there are two siblings he always knows he can count on, it’s them. While they have all had their differences at times, when it finally came down to it, they _always_ stuck together to protect one another from any sort of threat. It’s just how they are and have always been and always would be, for as long as they live.

* * *

“Have you found my son?” Klaus questions as he walks into the large ballroom. The interior flooring is wood of a dark varnish with the walls painted in a creamy light tan. To the left side of the room, facing out to the backyard, are two sets of french doors that lead out to a balcony. Hanging in the middle of the ceiling is a chandelier of fragile crystal that sparkles and twinkles in the light. Along the last three walls are paintings from famous artists with wall sconces between each painting. In the corner of the left of the room besides one of the french doors is a black Kawai KG 1C baby grand piano that nearly glistens in the light. 

In the middle of the room, kneeling on the floor, is Jack Blackwood, a witch of extraordinary power. He wasn’t always known as the name he’s uses currently, but after being cursed with Immortality, Jack couldn’t find it in himself to go by his given name any longer. Too many bad memories are attached to his birth name. So, he began to go by Jack Blackwood and he’s never once looked back. 

“You must not think highly of me, if you question whether I was successful or not.” Jack replies with a raised eyebrow. His quick remark to Klaus, has Alrik and Elijah smirking in amusement. The sexual tension between the pair could be cut with a knife, and yet the pair hasn’t done anything about it. It often amused and irritated the older Mikaelson’s in equal measures. The suffocating flirting and teasing also tended to drive the brother’s _away_ from the pair, whenever it became too nauseating to be around. 

“Perish the thought, love. I only work with the best.” Klaus comes to a slow sauntering stop around the very edge of the pentagram that has been drawn on the floor. A crystal ball was on the middle of the table, covered by a dark blue silk cloth, to keep from further viewing of the location. 

“Well, since I’m the best, I found him,” the Immortal witch replies with a smirk. 

“And?” Klaus replies in a drawl. His eyebrow raises with expectation. 

“He’s in Little Whinging. It’s in a town in the south east of England, located in the county of Surrey, or possibly on the southwestern edge of Greater London.” Jack explains with a shrug of his shoulders. Geography, even after his vast years of living, is still not his forte. “At a Number 4 Privet Drive, to be exact,” he adds with a grin. 

“Brilliant as always love,” Klaus praises with a smirk. 

“That’s only a little less than an hour away by car,” Alrik says from where he stands in the doorway. The sexual tension between his brother and Immortal witch is nauseating for the older Immortal. He’s by no means disgusted, as he prefers his own gender, but it’s been years of this _tension_ between his brother and Jack, and if they didn’t do something soon about it, Alrik may just force their hands. 

“We will need to go to a baby store and buy everything a child his age needs,” Elijah adds. 

“Let's get to it then.” Klaus demands as he turns on his heel and walks out the doorway. The others quickly follow him to the garage, where a dark blue 1970 Dodge Challenger, a black 1967 Chevy Impala, a black 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1, and lastly a silver 1968 Mercury Cyclone reside. They had all had these particular cars shipped to England from America. Of course, they have other cars back in America, in the numerous houses they own in the United States. 

“This may be a problem,” Jack muses with a tilt of his head. Fast muscle cars are not exactly a child friendly vehicle to drive a baby in. Not that he knew much about children, considering he hasn’t been around children since he was still human. 

“It will have to do, for now,” Alrik replies as he grabs the keys, hanging on the garage wall key organizer, for the Chevy Impala. The others quickly followed, with Klaus and Jack getting in the backseat, while Elijah sat in the passenger seat. The car rumbles to life as Alrik turns the key in the ignition and puts the car into drive. He pulls out of the garage quickly and out into the road. 

* * *

Three Immortal Vampires and one Immortal Witch stood at the edge of the property of Number 4 Privet Drive. The witch of the group moves his hands as he mutters spells under his breath as he discerns whether there are any protection wards settled around the home. From their position, they can see a bundle in a basket laying on the stoop. The frigid November temperature concerns them all, as they know children are more susceptible to illnesses, and while the child is bundled up in a blanket, there is nothing else to protect him from the cold. Nothing that they can sense at least. 

“There are no protections around the home,” As the words leave Jack’s mouth, Klaus is a blur of motion as he runs to the stoop of the house. He crouches down and lifts the baby into his arms. Beautiful blue eyes look down into equally stunning green eyes. They are so much brighter than Lily Potter’s, that they ensnare Klaus’ attention. 

“Hello love,” he murmurs to the child as he fluidly stands up from his crouch and slowly walks down the yard. “I’m your father,” Klaus adds as he looks his son over. _His son_ . The very thought leaves Klaus in awe. Now that he has his own flesh and blood in his arms, the notion of a child of his own has become very real. There’s also very real rage at the thought that, _whoever left his son on a porch,_ did nothing else to ensure he was safe and warm. Anyone could have passed by, particularly unsavory characters in fact, could have harmed his child. “They’ll regret doing that,” he murmurs darkly to himself. 

His brothers and Jack don’t respond to Klaus’ dark mutters, as they too are in full agreement that anyone could have come across Harald during the night and harmed him. Or even take him, as they are doing now. The mere fact that whoever left him here, had to have done that purposefully, leaves a very clear image in their minds on what type of person he or she is. 

“Papa,” Harald repeats with curious green eyes. He remembers Dada and Mama talking about Papa. That Papa will take care of him if they have to go away. He remembers Mama and Dada showing him a picture of Papa. 

“Yes love, I’m Papa,” Klaus agrees with a kind smile. He’s completely enchanted by his little boy. Who looks so much like him, with a hint of James and Lily in the unruly hair and green eyes. As almost everything else is Klaus. He wonders if the spells they cast over Harald finally collapsed or fell apart after he was abandoned on the doorstep. Since it appears that the letter spoke the truth on his son's appearance.

He can also only assume, as it wasn’t mentioned in the letter, that Lily and James spoke about him, and called him Papa so Harald would know who he is. Perhaps he wasn’t just a sperm donor to Lily and James, even if they said so in the little. It’s clear by his son knowing who he is, that the letter spoke the truth. 

“He looks like you, when you were a baby,” Alrik says with fondness as he takes in his nephew. Harald’s bright green eyes turn to look at the new voice and connect eyes with Alrik’s ice blue colored eyes. A gentle smile curls Alrik’s lips as he greets his nephew, “Hello Harald,” he says with a friendly expression, “I’m your Uncle Alrik.” 

“Hello!” Harald greets brightly. His initial sleepiness and shyness is washed away by Alrik’s friendly demeanor. He feels safe and warm held in his Papa’s arms and the new people around him seem nice to the fifteen month old baby boy. 

“Hello Harald,” Elijah also greets warmly as he stands to Klaus’ left, across from Alrik who stands on their younger brothers right side. “I am also your Uncle. I’m Elijah, little one,” he tells his young nephew. It still surprises Elijah that Klaus is a father. Especially when his child is so sweet and friendly. He feels it may take a little while to let the fact that Klaus is a father settle in. 

“Hello!” Harald greets his other family member with a shy smile. He cuddles into the warmth that his father gives off and yawns tiredly as strong comforting arms curl around him. 

“We should leave, now that we have who we came for,” Elijah says to his brothers. A fond smile curls his lips upward at his nephew's sweet disposition and the image that Harald and Klaus show. 

“Did you do what we discussed on the way here?”

Klaus asks Jack, when the other man turns away from the property and walks the short distance to where the older Mikaelson’s stand. 

“It'll take effect in the morning, once they open the front door,” Jack replies as he steps over to the Immortal Vampire and his Tribrid child. 

“Hello Harald, my name is Jack. It’s very nice to meet you,” Jack introduces himself as he looks to the beautiful little boy. 

“Hello!” Harald says for the third time. 

The four Immortals can only assume that this is one of the few words that the baby knows, besides the obvious Mama, Dada, and Papa. It’s rather charming, in all honesty. He’s a very friendly and sweet child, from what they can all see. The group of five quickly walk over to the Impala, which is parked up the street, and climb into the car. Klaus and Jack get into the backseat, where a car seat now sits in the middle, between the Immortals. Alrik is once again behind the wheel with Elijah sitting in the passenger seat. The car rumbles to life, before pulling away from the curb and back to the manor. 

Klaus remains holding Harald in his arms with his full attention remaining on his son, who seems content to be held as he babbles to his Papa about everything he sees and the people he remembers. The words Mama, Dada, Pa’foo, Moo’y, and Papa, are the only truly discernible words that Klaus can hear. He reacts at the appropriate times, encouraging his son to keep his babbling going. 

It’s in this moment, as he holds his child in his arms, with his older brother’s and Jack sitting in front and beside him, that Klaus vows to do everything in his power to protect, love, and cherish his son. He will rip and render _anyone_ who even contemplates harming a hair on Harald’s head. His son will want for nothing and he will be loved and adored as a child of his blood _should_ _be_. 

It’s at this particular moment, that Harry Potter’s Destiny shatters, and completely alters its original path to something completely new. What once was will never be again and instead something _new_ is born from its ashes. 


	2. The Day Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my heartstrings were tugged while writing this chapter. Just as a warning, I did get a little teary eyed. Listening to songs like Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) by John Lennon, I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack, Blue by Beyoncé, Lullaby by the Chicks, Sweetest Devotion by Adele, and Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel) by Billy Joel, just made it a little worse. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated, and I do value that you have taken the time to write a comment. The reason why I have not responded to them, is because I've been busy writing my various other chapter updates. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It didn’t take long for the car to pull into the garage of their English country house in the outskirts of London. Their large mansion and sprawling grounds is a little oasis for the immortals that live within England. The rumbling of the Impala’s engine falls quiet as Alrik parks the car and turns the ignition off. The doors click open in the heavy silence as the driver and passenger step out. Klaus and Jack follow, both men moving elegantly, alike to the warriors of old legends, who at any moment are ready to react violently when the time calls for it. 

Harald sleeps nestled against Klaus’ chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his father’s heart beating, finding it soothing after such a traumatic night. Klaus gently runs his fingers through the messy blonde locks, awe still clear in his eyes as he inhales deeply and takes in the scent of his son. It’s a minimal hint of the floral aroma of lily flowers on a sunny spring day that denotes his parentage to Lily. The earthy fragrance of a forest after rainfall can only be James. While the rich scent of fresh sawn wood and vanilla can only be from him. But there’s also additional smells, stronger than what presents his parents are, that nearly overpowers the smell of lilies, damp forest, sawn wood, and vanilla. 

Harald’s redolence denotes an electric tang of a storm, a smell that Klaus has always related to magic. The zest of Myrrh and Eucalyptus can only be the scent of a werewolf, what some relate to a Full Moon. Lastly, the vanilla and fruity, citrus scent, can only be the smell of a vampire, the smell associated to the White Oak Tree and vervain. Klaus allows a smile to curl his lips upward. His son’s scent truly identifies what he is and it amazes him and makes him fill with pride. He knows that Harald will be great one day, and he relishes the day when it happens. 

Klaus wonders if listening to his heartbeat is a part of Harald being a werewolf and having the animal instinct of a soothing parent surrounding him. While it may not be a prominent part of him, not yet anyways, Klaus knows that some instincts and characteristics remain for a werewolf, like a short and fiery temper and need for touch. Wolves are pack animals and desire touch and pack. To go without can be hell on a lone wolf. 

Watching his son have a restful slumber, in the warm and protective arms of his biological father, is a new comfort that Klaus is coming to enjoy. Knowing that his son feels safe in his arms, pleases a side of him that he hadn’t realized was there. The Immortal Vampire unhurriedly strolls into the manor, mind already racing over everything he needs to get done. His little Prince will have everything his heart desires, as is his right, being the son of _Klaus Mikaelson_. 

“Already thinking of what is to be done?” Alrik questions rhetorically as he wanders past his younger brother. It is unclear where exactly he could be heading towards within their house. Being an Immortal meant that they had various hobbies they utilized to keep themselves entertained. Least they take up homicide as a pastime, like a particular brother of theirs. 

“Hmm, yes. There is much to be done,” he muses as he saunters into the front entryway and towards the staircase before him. Klaus will be keeping his little Prince in his room for the night, and for many days following, since he is unwilling to separate himself from _his son_. Already he has lost a year and a handful of months of experiencing his son growing and he certainly doesn’t plan missing anymore. While none of his enemies are likely aware of his son, that the Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson has a child, he isn’t taking any chances of them not finding out sometime in the near future. Supernatural creatures gossip worse than old biddies over afternoon tea. 

Klaus knows from Lily and James Potter’s letter that danger already surrounds his son. It feels that at any moment, should he take his eyes off of Harald, an attack will occur on his miracle of a son. Perhaps it is also fear of his father becoming aware of Harald, or Klaus’ own enemies gaining information of Harald, or mayhap even Harald’s enemies discovering his location. But the wariness he feels of what could come to be, is at the forefront of his mind. 

The cursed Immortal is willing to admit, if only to himself, that he is paranoid that something will befall Harald if his eyes leave his child for only a moment. Klaus is aware that he is many things, and being paranoid and possessive, is just naming the most obvious. 

“Perhaps waking our siblings may be one of them?”

The question is met with silence, a stifling and quiet thing, just waiting to be shattered and broken beyond repair. Elijah and Jack stand to the side, on the precipice of a ledge, waiting to see what will happen next. Elijah forces himself to remain standing stiffly in the doorway of the greeting room, brown eyes wary and watchful as he looks between his oldest brother and younger brother. He knows one must always be prepared for how Klaus may react, especially to a question _like that_. The Immortal can’t help but wonder what brought Alrik to bring it up. Was it Harald? His own concern is prominent for his nephew. But they have yet to fully gain intel on what danger their nephew is in, besides what the letter by the Potter’s had informed them. 

“And why would I do that, brother?” The tone of voice could almost be casual, perhaps even curious, if not for the undertone of danger that lurked beneath the façade. 

Alrik forces himself to remain loose limbed and nonchalant as he faces his third youngest brother. He knew his chance to ask this question, which has been inferential ever since Rebekah was daggered in the 20’s, is finally voiced following the discovery of his nephew. If there is danger hanging over Harald’s head, what better way to protect him?, then having the complete might of the Mikaelson’s together. 

“You know why, Klaus,” he replies with a firmness in his tone that displays that Alrik is not fooling around. Even as far back as their human days, their siblings knew to listen when he spoke in _that_ particular tone of voice. “What better way to protect Harald,” he gestures to the sleeping boy his brother holds. Reminding Klaus that he cannot act drastically, lest he harm his son who he holds dear to his heart already. It was manipulative to do so, but the Mikaelson’s are well known for using underhanded tactics amongst each other to get what they want. “Then have all of us together to protect him?” Alrik adds rhetorically. 

Jack watches in tense silence, as the oldest Mikaelson Immortal and cursed Immortal, face off. It is always rather nerve racking to watch the Immortals become confrontational with each other. Especially when Jack holds loyalty to them both. Alrik had essentially saved him from certain death, but Klaus had given him a purpose and brought meaning to his life. The Immortal Witch is aware that should there ever be an irreversible fight between the brothers, leaving them not speaking to one another for years, he isn’t sure who he would stand with. 

Klaus considers Alrik’s remark and finds he can’t find any fault with it. His oldest brother _is_ right, as he often generally is, being the sensible and astute one of the siblings. Not that Klaus would ever admit to it. Lease it causes his brother to think he can always get Klaus to agree with him by being sensible and astute. “Say I do concede to your idea,” he replies, shocking the three Immortals to his rather quick agreement, even if it is not truly being consensus yet, “they will be furious with me,” he starts to say. 

“With good reason.” Elijah mutters in the background, and is purposefully ignored by Klaus for his older brother’s unhelpful remark. 

“And will undoubtedly be acrimonious towards me,” Klaus adds thoughtfully. He had daggered his siblings for their own good, although all three would not see it that way. He knows Alrik and Elijah do not see it his way, and have been trying over the centuries and decades to get him to release their siblings from their unwilling sleep. 

But Klaus had to dagger Finn, Kol, and Rebekah for their own well-being. Finn’s destructive behavior was causing harm to himself, and in an almost irreparable manner. His self-destructive tendencies would have seen Finn killing himself, in some fashion, had Klaus not stepped in. 

Kol had been creating too much attention for their family, with his blood thirsty murder sprees, that was causing attention to both the mortals and immortals alike. Being known as a serial killer among the humans caused a stir, especially among the supernatural community. Thrice he daggered Kol, first because he would leave Europe, the second because he picked up where he left off, and finally the third time he kept Kol daggered. His younger brother was, at times, more of a savage than most true monsters he knew, and until Kol agreed to reign that side of himself in and stop creating such a stir, he would remain daggered. 

Rebekah, his dear sister, had become besotted with that Salvatore brute. While he can respect a Ripper of a vampire, when his sister, his infatuated little sister, was becoming pulled into his orbit, that was going too far. Especially when Mikael was closing in as well. The only way to make her leave, was to dagger her. 

Klaus soothes Harald as the boy begins to stir and shift in his papa’s arms. “Why would they wish to help me protect my flesh and blood?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. It’s clear that the four had all been thinking about when and why Finn, Kol, and Rebekah had been daggered. It will certainly be a tense reunion when they all come together once again. 

Alrik sighs and looks at his brother with an expression that says it should be clear why their siblings will help him. “They love you Klaus. Even when you’re being a right arse.” At the glare Klaus gives him, the oldest Mikaelson sibling rolls his eyes. “Bekah will be ecstatic that there is a baby, one of our flesh and blood, for her to spoil and help raise. Kol will be thrilled to learn that there is a child to teach his trade,” the look the three brothers and immortal witch share, is of a mutual understanding, that this particular trade is not to be taught until Harald is at least of an age he can actually hold a sword or dagger without harming himself. “Finn, he may be the hardest of the three to forgive you, but he will not take it out on Harald, none of them will, and I believe he will enjoy teaching Harald of our heritage.” 

It went unsaid that all of the siblings missed the ability to use magic. They all had inherited Magic from their mother’s family line, but after they had been Turned by their parents, against their will no less, they had lost their grasp upon that part of themselves. It had left a gaping hole inside them all, an abyss that they filled with loyalty and love for each other. A vow to Always and Forever be by each other’s side, to never turn their backs on their family. 

However, while they had all been hit hard with the loss of their magic, it was Finn and Kol who appeared to have the hardest time adjusting to their new lives. Finn fell into despair and hate for what they became. Kol went the opposite way, he plunged into the bloodthirst and became someone they didn’t recognize. He was still sarcastic, witty, and smart, but he became vindictive, cruel, and bitter. He wasn’t their baby brother who enjoyed life as he had before. He took out his pain on the world around him. But the Mikaelson’s all had that problem. When they hurt, they lashed out, and it was a vicious thing when they did. 

The idea had merit, Klaus knows, but it is a fantasy to believe their siblings will so easily accept Klaus back with open arms or not be angry that Alrik, Elijah, and Jack didn’t try harder to get them awakened. Although, Klaus knows his siblings are aware of how stubborn he can be. “I will consider it,” he finally says after a long considering silence. Klaus is aware that his brothers could just awaken their siblings without telling him, but they didn’t want to break this tenuous relationship between them. Not when their newest family member needed them working together to protect him from the dangers surrounding him. 

“Do you think he’ll agree to it?” Jack asks Alrik and Elijah as Klaus disappears to his art studio in a burst of speed with Harald still held in his arms. 

Alrik and Elijah shared a silent look, wordlessly communicating in the way that only a sibling could. They both knew it would take more pushing to get Klaus to agree to awaken their siblings, and one of those shoves may have to be from Jack. It wouldn’t be hard to manipulate situations to leave the two Immortals with more alone time, with Harald in a few of those situations, to get Klaus to come to the conclusion they want. Of course, they have to ensure it doesn’t appear they’re manipulating these circumstances, which should be easy enough for the older brothers. 

“I believe he may,” Alrik and Elijah say in unison with small smiles. 

Jack’s eyes squint as he looks between the two brothers. He’s been around them long enough to know that they’re up to something. _What_ that could be, he isn’t sure. “I’m going to bed,” he says with a yawn. He doesn’t want to even consider figuring out what they’re up to. While he may be Immortal, and his Magic is extremely strong, he isn’t as fast, strong, or have the ability to _not_ need sleep like most vampires. He can go about two weeks without sleep, before it begins to affect him, and he’s passed that two week limit, so now he needs to get some rest. Shaking his head, Jack turns on his heel and makes his way up the staircase. 

Without a word, the two brothers head to the office on the first floor, which was spelled soundproof by Jack, and gives them some privacy to discuss awakening their siblings before Klaus gets suspicious of them talking in the office without him. However, they know that Harald will keep their brother’s attention for the next couple of hours. 

* * *

A loud cry echoes through the English country house, startling the inhabits that reside within. Klaus whirls around, back facing his easel, as his bright blue eyes land upon his sobbing son. Harald is sitting up in his makeshift bed of a thick and warm blanket and pillow on the floor near to where Klaus stands. Watery emerald green eyes spill tears as Harald’s little lip quivers and looks around the room, in search of comfort and love from his parents. 

“Mama? Dada?” Harald calls out with a tear filled and shaky tone of voice. “Papa?” He asks as his green eyes connect with blue. In the universal sign from all children, he holds his arms up with hands clenching and unclenching. He wants to be held, safe in the arms of his Papa, who can make the bad dreams go away.

It is in that watery and choked voice, so sad and heartbroken, as Harald’s misery filled big green eyes look up into Klaus’, and reach out for his Papa, that Klaus immediately moves to his son and lifts him into his arms, and attempts to gently soothe him. “Hush luv,” he murmurs against his son’s head as he rubs his back. “Papa’s here, I’m not leaving you darling,” Klaus promises as he sways his body in a lulling rocking motion. 

Harry cries as he nuzzles his face into father’s shoulder. His small body shakes with his weeping and his small hands tightly grip his papa’s shirt. His scary dream is more a memory than a nightmare, as he recalls a high crackling voice, a bright flash of green, and a scream of pain. He remembers his Mama and Dada saying they love him, his Dada kissing his forehead as Mama ran upstairs, the sound of loud bangs and shouts, his Mama running into his room and slamming the door shut, before he was lifted into the crib. He remembers Mama kneeling in front of him and speaking to him, telling him that she and Dada love him and will always be there to watch over him. He remembers Mama telling him that he has to be brave. That Papa will come for him. That Papa will love him so much, that he will be happy with Papa. 

“It’s going to be alright luv,” his Papa is whispering into Harry’s ear as he gently moves from side to side in the art studio. “Your Papa’s here. I’ll keep the Monster away,” he gently murmurs to his son. He will do whatever he has to, to keep his beautiful boy safe from those out to harm him. Klaus will let no harm come to him. He’ll rip them to shreds, before they could even try to lay a hand on him. 

Harry wants his Mama and Dada, but he can’t feel them anymore. He’s always been able to know when they’re close by, but he can’t sense them any longer. It hurts that the warm place, a bond connecting him to his Mama and Dada that rested in his heart, is cold and empty now. It makes Harry cry harder and louder for his parents, who he can’t reach out for. They won’t come running to comfort and hold him anymore. They can’t give him hugs and kisses or cuddle him to their chest as he listens to their heartbeat. They won’t come and play with him. There’s only Papa now, and Papa isn’t like Mama and Dada, but maybe he can be good at making him feel better too. 

Grief grips Klaus tightly around his heart, as he listens to his son cry for his Mama and Dada. To hear his son crying for his other parents, to feel his distress and heartache, makes it clear to the Immortal that Harald recalls exactly what happened the night before. It’s clear to Klaus that his darling boy truly comprehends that his parents are dead. His son, who is as brilliant as he, Lily, and James, understands exactly what happened to his parents. The flashing of memories from the night before, that his son is projecting, makes that very clear. 

Harald’s memory must be eidetic like most vampires, making the part of him clear. All vampires have extremely good memories, and his son is a third part vampire, which would give him that component of vampirism. It is well known within the supernatural community that the older a vampire gets, the more their minds organize the decades or centuries they’ve lived. It’s similar to constructing a mind palace, stowing away memories by utilizing organizational methods. This would be by forming a mental place that has good association towards said vampire. Which would then allow the vampire to bring whatever memory they desired to recall to the forefront of their mind when they needed it. 

Klaus assumes with his son’s young age, he won’t have the skills to use this particular feature of his eidetic memory, not until he is old enough to truly comprehend what is said to him. Even though his vampiric and wolf genes are partly dormant, as he has not truly awoken his vampirism or werewolf yet. He still has noticed a few characteristics a vampire and werewolf exhibit in his son, just from the few interactions they’ve had. He’s curious to see what other traits his son will display. As the first ever Tribrid in existence, learning of his strengths and weaknesses will certainly be interesting as he grows. 

Klaus pushes those thoughts away, and instead concentrates on his beautiful boy. “Look luv,” he says in a gentle voice as he turns to the easel and the nearly completed portrait of Lily and James. “it’s Mama and Dada.” The image of Lily and James Potter is displayed in a realistic manner. The young couple, as Klaus remembers them, are sat curled up on a sofa. Their arms are curled around one another in a comfortable pose. In the image, Lily and her curly dark red hair, is resting upon James’ chest. She’s wearing a dark emerald green strapless dress that displays her pale creamy skin and figure. James, with his messy raven black hair, is gently laying his chin atop of Lily’s head. He’s dressed in form fitting black slacks and a dark blue, long sleeved, silk shirt with the top three buttons undone. They’re both shoeless and they’re looking warmly and lovingly out of the portrait. It’s as if they’re looking at Klaus and Harry. 

After six hours, Klaus is nearly finished with his painting, with the assistance of his long years of being an artist and having the speed to do so.

Harry sniffles as tears slide down his pale cheeks. His eyes are sad and tired as he looks at his parents portrait. “Mama,” he sighs sorrowfully, “Dada,” he grips his Papa’s black shirt with tight fists as he remains leaning against his Papa’s shoulder. Harry blinks heavy eyelids as his Papa continues to sway in front of the easel and the portrait that rests on top of it. 

“Is he alright?” Jack asks, bringing Klaus’ attention from his sniffling and exhausted son, and to the Immortal Witch who stands in the doorway of his art studio. He’s casually rubbing his temples, striving off a migraine that wants to persist. It will definitely be eventful, living with a Tribrid, the first to ever be born, that doesn't have control over his magical powers yet. However, it’s clear to Jack that Lily and James had tried to manage their son’s powers, as even with Harald communicating his pain and grief through empathy and telepathy, it was still mildly muffled. As if there was a block upon his magic. 

_I’ll need to look into that_ , Jack muses to himself with concern as his blue grey eyes connect with weary greens. It breaks his heart to see such a sweet child, so sad and upset. It’s clear to Jack that Harry understands what happened to his parents. It’s in the way he’s expressing himself and the memories that flash through his mind as he rests in his Papa’s arms. To know a child, as precious as Harry, knows his parents are gone to a place he cannot follow, brings tears to the Immortal Witch’s eyes. 

Alrik and Elijah stand behind Jack, blue and brown eyes, watch their brother and look at their nephew with concern and sadness clear in their eyes. The sheer pain and sorrow their nephew is feeling, makes it almost impossible to think clearly. The desire to curl up in a corner and sob their hearts out sits heavy on them. It's clear he’s a natural empath. And if the flashes of memory from the night before is any indicator, he’s a natural telepath as well. This is certainly a surprise, since they are aware that only one family, and that is the Vollan’s, their mother’s family, has ever had those abilities. If their nephew is already exhibiting powers from that line, it makes them wonder what else Harald will be able to do as he grows.

* * *

“What do we know of this Wizarding World?” Elijah questions as he sits on an armchair near the fireplace. The room is filled with a warm glow from the early morning sunlight peeking out from the gloomy overcast clouds that filled the sky. The other armchair across from Elijah has Alrik, who’s flipping through a grimoire, the Vallon Family Grimoire. The book Klaus and Alrik had taken after Esther’s death. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Alrik replies with a monotonous tone of voice. He flips the page, his eyes scanning the numerous spells that fill the book. Many of the spells are dark by nature, but not all of them. The Vallon family were generally Neutral in nature, but they also could become Dark, like their Aunt Dahlia. The Vile Harpy was a bitch he wished he had killed when he found Freya, and her lover Mathias. Unfortunately, he only had the opportunity to save his sister’s unborn child and her lover, before they had to run. As strong as Dahlia was, he wouldn’t have been able to fight her and win. Regrettably, Jack’s sister Zia, was cursed following the transfer of the child into her womb. Ever since that moment, where Jack had to put Zia and Alrik’s unborn niece or nephew into stasis, they’ve been searching for ways to cure them of the curse. They have been lamentably unsuccessful. 

“Well, why don’t we search for those individuals that the Potter’s listed in their letter?” Jack suggests from where he sits on the sofa. His own book is open to the middle of it. His finger lazily scans the page as he half-heartedly reads the text. He’s starting to lose hope, finding a counter curse or curse for his sister and the unborn niece and nephew to the Mikaelson family. It’s been centuries, and they still have yet to find anything. It is disheartening. It’s also one of the reasons Mathias hasn’t been around. He’s too busy travelling the world in an effort to find a cure for his child and Zia.

“As long as we’re bloody doing something, I’m agreeable to the idea,” Klaus remarks from his position on the floor. He sits on a comfortable playmat with Harry, recently bought at a store for children, with toys of various types, from stuffed animals, to blocks, to other types of children toys that are thoroughly distracting the fifteen month old Tribrid. 

“Who should be our first victim?” Alrik asks dryly, with his blue eyes glinting with amusement when he looks up from the Grimoire. 

“Sirius Black,” Klaus says before anyone can speak up. “James often spoke of him during our time together. He was James’ best friend, a brother in blood from a ceremony they enacted on a Blood Moon,” he adds thoughtfully. “If anyone would know of Harald’s, Harry,” he corrects himself when he’s reminded of Jack mentioning it would be easier on his son to use a name he was always called, “true parentage, it would be him. Black will help us, if he desires to have any contact with my son.”

The undertone of threat was clear, and easily understood to his brother’s and Jack, that Klaus would be more than willing to make Sirius Black help them, if he had to compel the wizard to do so. Of course, they don’t truly know if they _can_ compel these witches and wizards yet. Wiccan Witches and the Wizarding World Witches and Wizards are different. From what the letter said, that Lily and James wrote, these humans have a core of magic inside of them. This core allows them to do spells, rather than use the earth and outside sources to do spells. Would this magical core protect a witch and wizard's mind from a vampire's compulsion? Klaus was rather looking forward to finding out. 

“I’ll get the spell started,” Jack says as he stands from the sofa and allows it to fall heavily on to the cushion. 

“Then we can look at getting the other’s awoken as well,” Elijah adds. He also stands from the couch and wanders after Jack. While he may not be able to perform magic anymore, he still rather enjoys watching a witch do a spell. Even if it is rather masochistic of him. Considering he still yearns to have the access to his magic back. It’s something he and his siblings have all searched for, but have yet to find the answer to. Perhaps, one day soon they will find the answer to their yearning. 

Klaus glares at Alrik with annoyance. “I didn’t say anything other than the truth,” he replies to his younger brother. “We just want our family back, Klaus.”

Klaus rolls his eyes and turns to his son. “Do you see what I must put up with luv?” He asks Harald. He lifts his boy up and tosses him gently into the air. 

Harry giggles out in delight as his Papa tosses him in the air before catching him. “More!” He cries with a smile as his little legs kick out and he continues to cackle excitedly. 

“Perhaps we will do more later, my beautiful boy,” Klaus says at the pout Harald gives him. “For now, we have a wizard to find,” he kisses his son's head and smoothly stands. He leaves the toys on the floor as he walks out of the room and towards the ballroom. 

Alrik watches fondly at his brother and nephew leave the room and head towards the ballroom. He can already see the humane side of his brother peeking out from beneath his hardened mask. That isn’t to say his brother will suddenly be soft and sweet towards everyone, but he was acting like the man remembers towards Harald, and that was fine with Alrik. His brother deserves some happiness, and if that happiness is found through his son, then Alrik will do everything he can in his power to ensure that his nephew remains healthy and safe. As it would ensure that his brother remained at least partially civil to everyone else in his general vicinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are reading this, I would like to explain my conundrum. I'm torn between writing more of Harald/Harry growing up with Mikaelson's until he's eleven years old, or just starting to write the other sequels to this story. Since I am enjoying, and would enjoy, seeing Klaus and the others raise Harry, and the changes they would begin to bring to the Wizarding World. However, if some of you don't want to read this section, I am willing to begin the second and third part of this series. 
> 
> The second part of this series would be Harry's time in Hogwarts, beginning on his eleventh birthday and receiving his Hogwarts letter. This story will be all seven years and will include a bloody war between the "Dark" and "Light" factions, but in reality it is Voldemort and his Death Eaters between Harald "Harry" Mikaelson, his family, and his friends that he's acquired during this time. 
> 
> The third part of this series begins after the War. It begins when Harry starts to help his father search for the Doppelgänger. It will also introduce Teen Wolf, A Secret Circle, and probably a few other crossovers I haven't put down yet, that Harry comes across during his trek searching for the Doppelgänger, before he finally ends up in Mystic Falls. This story will have characters from the first two stories making an appearance, that haven't yet been introduced in the first story of my series. 
> 
> The fourth part of this story would be when they leave Mystic Falls and go to New Orleans, where everything from the Originals begins. This story will be on hold until the other three stories are either completed or nearly finished. 
> 
> However, as you can see, I have great aspirations for this story series. If I do start these two chapters, they may confuse some of you, as it would likely talk about situations and people that haven't been shown yet in Always and Forever. You're input would be very much appreciated on what you would like to see happen.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this story takes place in the Harry Potter timeline, which begins in the early 1980s and will end in 1998. It will also take place in the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, The Legacies, A Secret Circle, Teen Wolf, and a few others that aren’t mentioned. 
> 
> I’m still considering how many chapters I should write that depict Harry’s childhood, before getting into his Hogwarts years. I’m considering doing between two to five chapters of his life from age two to 10, before he gets his Hogwarts letter. Each Hogwarts year will likely be a handful of years that flows into his summer breaks and then his new school year. 
> 
> Harry will be a little OOC in the sense that he grows up in a loving home full of family and love. Of course his family is dysfunctional so he is likely to have his own difficulties because of being what he is. While his vampirism and werewolf is may not be awoken (yet), he still has a short and fiery temper because of it and has magical powers, in both ways, that allows him to do many things. However, he will still be the Harry that we know, who is fiercely loyal, brave, friendly, and extremely powerful. However he will also be highly intelligent (considering who his parents are) and how he grows up surrounded by Immortal Witch and Vampires that are very old, it’s obvious he would be a very intelligent child. 
> 
> Alrik Mikaelson and how he came to exist will be explained later in the story. Obviously there will be AU situations regarding the Mikaelson’s past that will be depicted later in the story as well. Whether it’s viewed as a flashback or remarked on will be decided when I write those moments.


End file.
